Another Arrival at Camp Half-Blood
by SnailsOnKale
Summary: The story of Iekika, a new demigod about 12 yrs old. It won't make sense in the beginning but it will all come together soon enough trust me. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS RICK RIORDAN DOES LUCKY HIM.


Iekika's POV

Light. Air. Day. People. That was all I could think of when I escaped. I thought it would feel like freedom, like a weight would be lifted off of my shoulders, but instead, I was trapped again. Trapped on a street corner, trapped in blinding light, trapped between people, in a new sort of prison. Of course anything was better than

No. if I was going to fight my way to freedom, I'd have to do it correctly, starting with forgetting about _him._

I turned around a shabby apartment building only to run into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I began to say, but was interrupted not by words, but by the eyes. The girl I had run into was a blond, athletic teenager with the most startling grey eyes I had ever seen. Of course, I had only seen a few eyes in my lifetime, but those were

Not _him_ again. I had told myself over and over not to think of _him,_ but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

She studied me, probably wondering why I was staring at her, because as far as I could tell, normal people didn't stare. I was dying to peer into her head, to open up her thoughts and let the Visions roll in again, but the thing about the Visions is that you don't know what you're going to see until you see it, and after I saw into

Never mind that. If I let myself get too vulnerable, the Visions might come in on their own and flood in every thought, word, and memory from every single person passing by me. Although, if I did let in the Visions, I could get to know this girl without saying a word to her. I could know if she has a place where I can stay, food, water, etc.

The suspense had ultimately gotten too unbearable, from my tangle with my thoughts to the girl's puzzled expression. I took a deep breath in, and the Vision floodgates opened, letting in a stream of thoughts, from which I plucked the girl's mind, and peered inside her consciousness.

Annabeth's POV

The girl had been staring at me for 15 seconds now, and I was wondering if she was in a trance or something along that line. Were the Hecate kids using experimental spells again? I had no way of knowing. The girl looked about 12 or 13, and she had bright violet eyes. Well, eye actually. Her right eye seemed perfectly healthy, her left eye, not so much. From her temple to about half an inch away from the corner of her mouth, she had a long, thick jagged scar that ran over her eye. Where her violet iris should have been was a faded white circle that looked like the time Percy had tried to save milk by watering it down.

There was something familiar about her eye, something on the tip of my tongue. Then, it clicked: Hecate. Some of the Hecate kids (but not all of them) had the same stunning violet eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. I knew immediately what I had to do.

I had to take her to Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth's POV

In time that seemed faster than I could have perceived, I Iris-messaged Chiron, hailed a taxi, got the taxi driver to drop us off in a nearby building, walked her over there, and successfully confirmed that she was a half-blood since she could walk right through the entrance. Throughout the entire time, she said absolutely nothing, and just stared at me, as if she was reading my every action with the intent of deciphering it like a code. This girl wouldn't even tell me her name! After we walked through the entrance, she developed this sort of startled look, as if she knew what we were, which I didn't bother to explain to her since she obviously wasn't interested in conversation.

I finally gave up and decided to talk to her, whether she would converse with me or not.

"Hi! My name is Annabeth, and you're at Camp Half-Blood, where all demigods are welcome! You may be thinking, 'what's a demigod?' Well, a demigod is"- she interrupted me by looking directly into my eyes with the same soul-reading look she had given me about a million times now, and for the first time since I had seen her, she actually spoke.

"I know," she said.

Iekika's POV

It was amazing how much Annabeth knew. She could think in tight situations, and talk her way out of complicated scenarios. I had also seen her boyfriend, Percy. I could see his muscular frame, his bright green eyes, his mischievous smile, and her love for him, which was so great I almost wanted to talk about it, but I had no need to. I had seen everything she planned to tell me, about the camp, the campers, Camp Jupiter, the woods, Chiron, the nymphs, the satyrs, her friends at the other camp, pretty much everything. I had seen every memory: Luke, the underwater kiss, the Battle of Manhattan, Percy going missing, the spiders, and the single drop of blood that had awakened Gaea. I also saw every other camper's perspective, what they thought of us, of my violet eyes, of my scar from

I can't think of that, not right now, not when things were finally starting to go well. However, there was one person in particular that I was interested in. I had seen him walking by me, next to Will Solace. Someone who had gone through similar psychological trauma. I even knew his name.

His name was Nico DiAngelo


End file.
